Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4)
Für die gleichnamige Episode der dritten Staffel siehe: [[Die Equestria-Spiele|'Die Equestria-Spiele']] Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) ist die vierundzwanzigste Folge der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die sechsundachtzigste der Serie. Als Spike mit einer Wichtigen Aufgabe betreut wird, gehen ihm die Nerven durch. Inhalt Auf dem Weg Der große Tag ist gekommen die Equestria-Spiele beginnen und die Ponyville Athleten reisen im Zug ins Kristall-Königreich. Rainbow Dash gibt noch ein paar Motivierenden Worte von sich. Egal ob sie gewinnen oder verlieren sie werden ihr bestes geben. Spike der Held Auf dem Bahnhof gibt Spike, der sich um das Gepäck kümmert, dem nervösen Schönheitsfleckenklub, den offiziellen Fahnenträgern von Ponyville, den Tipp bis Zehn zu zählen um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Da wird der Drache plötzlich von zwei Kristall-Wachen eingesammelt und zum Schloss gebracht wo ihn schon Cadance und Twilight erwarten. Was das Gepäck angeht, versichert Cadance ihm das sich die hiesigen Hufponys kümmern werden. Die Sache ist die. Seit Spike Cadance das Kristallherz brachte und so das Königreich vor dem Untergang rettete (Siehe: Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2), wird er von den Kristallponys als Held gefeiert. Es gibt sogar eine Statue von ihm. Des wegen bittet ihn Cadance darum die Fackel der Spiele bei der Eröffnungszeremonie zu entzünden. Spike sagt zu und will es mit seinem Feueratem vollbringen. Mögen die Spiele beginnen Es sind noch zwei Minuten bis zur Eröffnung und fast alle Ponys sind auf ihren Platz. In den Tunneln des Stadions begleitet Ms. Harshwhinny Spike zur Fackel und geht mit ihm noch mal den Ablauf durch. Doch als Spike die zig tausenden Zuschauer sieht packt ihn das Lampenfieber. Die Spiele eröffnen mit dem Einlauf der Teams und Flaggenträger. Dann ist Spikes Moment gekommen. Doch vor lauter Nervosität bekommt er kaum ein Fünkchen raus. Das Drängeln von Ms. Harshwhinny macht es auch nicht besser. Da greift Twilight heimlich ein und entzündet die Fackel mit Magie. Die Spiele sind eröffnet. Die Wahrheit Kurz darauf haben die anderen den Schönheitsfleckenklub zum geglückten Flaggentragen beglückwünscht als Twilight dazu stößt. Sie gesteht das sie die Fackel entzündet hat damit Spike sich nicht blamiert, aber ihm selber konnte sie es noch nicht sagen. Da kommt Spike dazu der glaubt die Fackel kraft seiner Gedanken entzündet zu haben. In dem Moment kommen zwei Kristallponys vorbei die Spike um ein Autogramm bitten. Bei der Gelegenheit will Spike mit seiner vermeidlichen Superkraft angeben woraus nichts wird. Twilight bittet Spike zu einem vier Augen Gespräch und gesteht ihm die Wahrheit. Was Spike einen Tiefschlag versetzt. Der Staffel Flug Wenig Später ist alles zum Staffelflug bereit und das Publikum begibt sich auf seine Plätze. Allerdings muss Rarity als Einhorn noch durch eine Schleuse die ihr Horn mit einem Speerzauber belegt, um Betrug bei den Spielen vorzubeugen. Die Flieger liefern sich ein Kopf an Kopf rennen. Da wendet sich Spike an Ms. Harshwhinny ob er noch etwas für die Spiele tun kann. Von seinen Star Allüren genervt fragt sie sarkastisch ob er ein Rockkonzert geben will. Womit sie den Drachen auf eine Idee bringt. Inzwischen macht mit einem Pegasi Vorsprung Cloudsdale das Rennen. Die Hymne Nach dem Shining Armor, der Zeremonienmeister, die Medaillen verteilt hat, bietet Spike vor den Zuschauern an die Hymne zu singen. Notgedrungen spielt Shining mit und kündigt an dass der Drache die Cloudsdale Hymne Singen wird. Spikes Verwirrung klärt Shining damit, das immer die Hymne der Gewinner gespielt wird. Die Wonderbolts haben gewonnen und die kommen aus Cloudsdale. Die Spike aber nicht kennt. Seine Impro gerät zum Ohrengraus. Versteckspiel Viel Später will der Schönheitsfleckenklub Spike zu den Spielen abholen, deren Rest der Niedergeschlagene Drache im Hotel verbracht hat und heute ist die Abschlusszeremonie. Was bedeute das Morgen abreise ist und Spike beschäftigt sich mit dem Packen. Wenig Später eröffnet Shing Armore die Letzte Disziplin das Eisbogenschießen. Leider hat Ponyville diesmal keine Schützen weswegen die Ponys von dort keinen Anfeuern können. Ist für Pinkie Pie aber nur halb so wild da Ponyville 37 Medaillen und Cloudsdale 36 hat womit sie im Medaillenwettstreit vorne liegen. Da merkt Rainbow Dash aber an das Cloudsdale gleich Zwei Finalisten auf dem Feld hat, sollten sie beide unter die Top drei kommen gewinnt Cloudsdale den Medaillenwettstreit, es entscheidet sich alles mit dieser Disziplin. Womit sich Pinkie doch etwas Ausflippen erlaubt. Da kommt Twilight auf der Suche nach Spike vorbei. Als ihr der Schönheitsfleckenklub erzählt das er nicht mitkommen wollte, geschweige den zuhören eilt Twilight zu ihm. Sie findet ihn Trübsal blasend im Hotelzimmer und nimmt ihn mit. Twilight duldet dabei keinen Widerrede lässt ihn aber noch in eine Verkleidung schlüpfen. Unterdessen erklärt Rainbow Dash dem Schönheitsfleckenklub das die Eisbogenschützen mit Eispfeilen auf Zielscheiben schießen. Die Pfeile gefrieren die Teile die sie treffen. Derjenige, der seine Scheibe zuerst komplett zugeeist hat, gewinnt. Auf ihrem Weg versucht Twilight Spike klar zu machen das er nicht so streng zu sich selbst sein soll. Doch meint Spike alle zwei mal enttäuscht zu haben aber da Twilight nie jemanden enttäuschte weiß sie ja gar nicht wie das ist. Dem entgegnet sie das sie auch schon mal andere enttäuscht hat aber darum geht es nicht. Die Fackel brannte ja und die Fliegerstaffel wurde zweiter, kein Grund zum jammern. Nichtsdestotrotz will sich Spike alles lieber von drinnen ansehen. Da stolpert einer der Schützen und sein Pfeil trifft eine Wolke über dem Stadion, die jetzt zu einem massiven Eisklotz gefriert. Spike zur Rettung Der Eisklotz droht auf die Zuschauer zu stürzen. Sofort versuchen die Pegasi den Eisberg auf dem Feld notzulanden. Shing Armor gibt Anweisung den Einhornspeerzauber aufzuheben doch sie haben nicht genug Zeit. Da greift Spike ein. Er nutzt die Ponys als Sprungstuffen um an den Eisklotz zukommen den er mit seinem Feueratem einschmilzt. Übrig bleibt ein harmloser, kleiner Schauer. Die Zuschauer feiern Spike als Helden. Gleich darauf bedankt sich Cadance nochmal persönlich bei ihm allerdings ist Spike immer noch geknickt. Er hat einfach nur gesehen was getan werden muss und gehandelt. Er kann halt Feuer speien, könnte es eine der anderen hätte sie genau das selbe getan. Da wird Twilight klar wo der Schuh drückt. Der einzige von dem Spike enttäuscht ist, ist er selber und nur er kann es vor sich wieder gut machen. Dafür biete Cadance ihm an das Feuerwerk der Abschlussfeier zu zünden. Die Chance ergreift Spike. Abschlussfeier Die Spiele sind Vorbei und die Abschlusszeremonie läuft. Ponyville hat den Medaillenwettstreit mit einer Medaille Vorsprung gewonnen, die Rainbow Dash als ihre verbucht. Da fragt Applejack ihre Schwester wie es war die erfolgreichsten Equestria-Spiele für Ponyville eröffnet zu haben. Sie meint das es wohl genau so gut war wie sie zu beenden. Darauf lässt Spike das Feuerwerk steigen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Die Equestria-Spiele sind angelehnt an den olympischen Spielen. *Z. 07:09: Twilights Text „Equestria wir haben ein Problem“ leitet sich ab vom berühmten und oft falsch zitierten Funkspruch von Apollo 13, „Houston, we've had a problem.“, frei übersetzt „Houston, wir haben ein Problem.“. Der Spruch wurde abgesetzt als Apollo 13 in Weltraumnot geriet. Aber die Astronauten konnten trotz allem wohlbehalten zur Erde zurückkehren. *Z. 07:47: Spike versucht seine Flamme wie bei einem Feuerzeug zu entzünden. Navboxen en:Equestria Games es:Los Juegos de Equestria pl:Igrzyska w Equestrii pt:Jogos de Equestria ru:Эквестрийские игры Kategorie:Vierte Staffel Kategorie:Doppelter Titel